


Maybe This Time...

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Brooke dances with Shuga.Au fluff.





	Maybe This Time...

“Maybe this time, I'll be lucky  
Maybe this time, He'll stay  
Maybe this time  
For the first time  
Love won't hurry away....”

Brooke had been watching the lipsync for a while before noticing the tears threatening to spill over from Shuga before he moved closer, siting at the front row now, looking up at her with a sweet smile and gentle reassurance. He had moved naturally to take the dancer’s place when beckoned. He had deliberately dressed to match the outfit of the planned dancer, his eyes bright watching Shuga move a little. 

“He will hold me fast  
I'll be home at last  
Not a loser anymore  
Like the last time  
And the time before....”

Brooke had moved with the music to wrap an arm around Shuga, leaning into the move naturally, holding tightly to his Queen with a sweet smile of reassurance, knowing Shuga would always trust him. He had never run away, and never would. 

“Everybody loves a winner  
So nobody loves me  
'Lady Peaceful, ' 'Lady Happy, '  
That's what I long to be...”

Shuga had moved with him, delicate fingers entwining with his as they moved, the closeness quieting all thoughts as he watched her work, trailing his hand slowly over her back. The music faded from thought as they moved, Brooke and Shuga as one, Shuga’s lipsync still tight, still perfect, but the world had fallen away, leaving Brooke to enjoy his dance and his Queen as one, as something perfect. Something just for him. 

“All the odds are in my favor  
Something's bound to begin,  
It's got to happen, happen sometime  
Maybe this time,  
Maybe this time, I'll win.....”

Brooke had grinned at the end of the song, moving to kiss Shuga softly, smirking at the soft noise of surprise before pulling back, trying to take a bow and leave, surprised when Shuga grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly. 

“Ladies and gentleman, my dancer for the night... my wonderful, supportive boyfriend. Brooke.”

The applause was warm and Shuga smiled, kissing Brooke again gently as they left the stage, Brooke wrapping an arm around Shuga as they headed out into the crowd to get drinks. 

“You’ll always be my winner Shug.”

Brooke had smiled, kissing Shuga softly. 

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
